Space opera
by MDB2005
Summary: not really mythology, Sci-fi romance m/m slash, WARNING MPREG


No beta reader please excuse typo's

Space Opera

Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath, Alex groaned. His entire body ached. "God damn it," he whispered softly to himself, "Why did I ever volunteer for this?"

He looked around the tiny escape pod. The motherboard was beyond repair. He couldn't even manually operate the telescope. He would have no choice but to go out blind. "What did I get myself into?" He wondered. He closed his eyes and thought about how fate had brought him to this moment.

Global warming was no longer an idle threat. The weather patterns had become erratic torrential rains, hurricanes with severe flooding, followed by seemingly never ending drought. Crops were failing all over the world, ecosystems were collapsing and entire species were going extinct at an alarming rate. The earth was in trouble and scientists were scrambling to find a way to repair the damaged Ozone layer but progress was not being made quickly enough.

Earths chances of survival were looking bleak. The government began to look to space and other worlds as a possible salvation for the human race. Additional space stations were being erected for further space exploration in the hopes of finding planets, which could sustain life.

A call was put out to all qualified engineers, biologists, physicists, chemists, as well as other research scientists to volunteer for space missions. The government even offered scholarships as incentives for qualified students to obtain degrees in these areas. That was how it had started, Alex thought bitterly. He had taken the governments full academic scholarship and earned dual PhD's in Aerodynamic engineering and Astrophysics. In exchange, he was obligated to volunteer for space missions to colonize other planets. At the time it had seemed like a logical choice. At the rate at which the Earth was being destroyed, space colonies seemed to be one viable option.

Now, however, with his entire crew presumed dead, Alex thought that it might have been safer to stay on Earth. He bit back a cry as he thought of his crew mates; Ann their molecular biologist, Chris their chemist and his boyfriend, Jake, who was both a medical doctor and a doctor of veterinary medicine. He assumed the collision had been a caused by a meteor shower, but couldn't be sure because nothing had shown up on the sonar. The explosion had been massive. He had been piloting the ship at the time. The fire and smoke made it nearly impossible to see or breathe. It had been a miracle that he was able to locate an escape pod.

Here he was on an unknown planet, alone, with no supplies. He wanted to scream. Instead he took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Well," he said to himself, "its now or never." He manually opened the escape hatch and slowly exited the pod.

Chapter 2

The planet was tropical with lush plant life and thick jungles. The plants were strange colors and ran the full spectrum from the typical green to orange, blue and purple. Trees were abundant and the leaves and branches so thick that he could barely make out the color of the sky. There were numerous insects, but no other animals in site. It was extremely humid but luckily the air was breathable. He quickly started gathering branches and other materials to attempt to make a lean to for shelter. Soon darkness fell and Alex realized just how much trouble he was in. He had no food or water and his small shelter made from branches and palm leaves offered little protection from the elements. To top everything else off, he had no way of calling for help. "God help me," Alex whispered as he lay down praying that he would live to see daylight.

Alex awoke the next morning unharmed. He was however very hungry and thirsty. He carefully began to look around for sources of clean water as well as food. He soon came upon trees, which had fruits that resembled very large mangos. He began to pick them. They were easy to peel and had large pits, which he removed. He then took a bite and sighed as an explosion of sweet juicy fruit slid down his throat. He quickly devoured five of the large fruits until he was full. He then continued to scout out his surroundings. "God, it's hot," Alex murmured to himself. He must have been walking for hours and had yet to find water. He was starting to worry that he might never find any. By now he was covered in sweat and was feeling light headed. He assumed that he was just dehydrated, but then a severe cramp in his abdomen had him doubled over in agony. Alex moaned and began to dry heave. When nothing came up, the cramping intensified and his stomach began gurgle loudly. Before he could even get his pants completely down he lost control of his bowels and soiled himself.

Alex gasped as he felt the loose stool. He removed his pants and underwear and swatted down as he continued to defecate. Once he had completely emptied his bowels the cramping eased. Alex looked at his soiled pants and undergarments in disgust. He really didn't want to put them back on. So he folded them up and tied his jacket around his waist to cover himself. Hopefully, he would find water soon and could not only drink, but also wash his clothing. "Must have been the fruit," He grumbled. He heard a snapping sound and frantically looked around but saw nothing but the dense jungle plants. Alex then decided that he was done exploring for the day and made his way back towards his shelter and the escape pod glaring at the trees with the fruit that he had eaten.

Unbeknownst to Alex, something had been following him. An alien had spotted him eating the fruits and had been following him since. Li had first seen the strange creature eating the fruit and thought about trying to stop it, but then decided to wait and see what happened. As Li expected, the creature became ill from the fruit. Li was intrigued. He had never seen a creature such as this before. It was bipedal like him but taller and much more muscular and had no wings. Its eyes were also smaller and it was covered in fine body hair. Li was unsure as to how to proceed. The creature was clearly physically larger and stronger than him but it would not survive long without help. Water was hidden in underground springs and nearly impossible to find unless you knew were to look, which clearly did creature did not. In addition, over half of the fruits and mushrooms were poisonous and some fatal. If Li could get close enough to touch the creature without fear of attack, he would be able to communicate with it, as his species were touch telepaths. After quite a bit of thought, Li decided it would be safest to sedate the creature first before touching it to read its mind. He pulled out his dart pipe from his satchel, took aim and hit the creature in the buttocks with the sleeping dart.

Alex felt a sharp stab in his right butt check and was astounded to see that he had been hit he some sort of dart. He quickly pulled it out and began to run towards the pod. Before he was able to make it he stumbled and his vision began to tunnel as he lost consciousness.


End file.
